What the Hell Were the Heads On?
by GoldenEyedYoukai
Summary: There is a slight tare in the time space continuum. the SanzoIkkou get's dragged into it and is brought to the future. Now they must live the lives of there reincaranted selves intill they can be sent back to the past.There reincarnated selves are dragged
1. A tear in the Time Space Continuim

What the Hell were the Head on..!

GoldenEyedYoukai: Ello! Welcome to the first Chapter of "What were the heads on?"

Sanzo: Who let this girl write this thing?

GoldenEyedYoukai: Does her "I'll kill you with my glare" glare".

Sanzo: Ahem…..Golden...Does not own Saiyuki…

GoldenEyedYoukai: But, I wish I owned Goku..xX

Goku: Meep! Hides behind Sanzo

GoldenEyedYoukai: Okay..! Onward with the torture! Mwahahahah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you mean there's a tare in the time space continuum?

Once upon a time, on a hot day there drove four. "BANG!" Okay, so a nice calm day interrupted by Sanzo's gun. "Shut Up!" The blonde Screams at the two in the backseat. "Shutting...up..." Gojyo and Goku say in unison hugging each other in fear of the gun. "Sanzo, you really need to control your anger" Hakkai chimes the usual smile plastered on his face. "Meh…" the monk says in return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Meanwhile Somewhere in the Future:

"Wake up you lazy bum..!" a redhead screams at a brunette haired boy still lying in bed. "Five more minutes…" the boy mumbles, pulling the covers over his head.

"You said those five minutes ago you idiot..!" The red head yells in reply. "But, I'm tired…" the brunette moans pulling the bed covers over his head even more.

"Wake up you damn monkey..!" a blonde yells while walking into the room. "Just five more minutes…" the boy whines. "No…!" The blonde screams at the boy grabbing his foot. "Grab his other foot and we pull on the count of three..." The red head nodded and grabbed the boys other foot. "One, Two, Three!" and with a tug the boy lay sprawled on the floor. "Is it just me or is this floor getting harder…" the boy moans as he stands up and throws the bed cover back on the bed. "It's just you..." the red head snaps back at the boy. "Hurry up and get ready or we'll leave without you." The blonde says his hand on his forehead. "I feel a headache coming on...and I have a big test today..."

"Stupid. Why can't I just sleep in..? Is it really necessary I got to school..!" the boys yell at the blonde's back while walking into the bathroom. "It _is_ necessary" a darker brown haired teen says from behind the boy. "Whatever..." the boy says slamming the bathroom door behind him. "Egh…" the brown haired teen sighs a smile still on his face. "What a bad start to the morning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean there a cut in the time space continuum! Kanzeon Bosatsu screams to her accomplice. "Well…That's not all. The Sanzo-Ikkou seems to be in the area where it tore. So they might be in for a treat.Bosatsu's face froze for a minute. Ten when it looked like she was about to explode she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo…What's that…?" Goku questions pointing to what looks like a tear in the air. Sand small shrubs we're blowing into it disappearing from sight. "That doesn't look good…" Hakkai says stopping the jeep to a sudden halt.

"Hakkai why are we glowing…?" Gojyo asks his face lighting up with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

But it was too late. By the time they realized something was off it was too late. "What the hell!" was the last sentence that got threw the groups mouths before the disappeared into the tare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanzo! Gojyo! Hakkai!" the boy screams out at the top of his lungs. "What..? Sanzo yells in the boys ears. "What's the all the yelling…?" Gojyo asks walking into the room. "I don't know." Sanzo snaps back at the red head. "Goku…What it…!"

"That" Goku screams pointing to a huge tare in the mirror. All the toiletries we're being sucked into it never to be heard from again.

"What is that...?" Gojyo asks about to touch it. "Don't touch it you moron! Sanzo snaps slapping the red heads hand away from the thing. Hakkai silently walks into the room and looks at the mirror. "What is going on..?" He asks a startled look making the smile disappear. "I don't know. But, it looks odd. Goku did you break the mir…" then all was silent. Not a soul moved. Because they we're gone without a trace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GoldenEyedYoukai: The first Chapter is complete! Stay tuned for more evil!

Gojyo: Ahuh.Please Help us!

GoldenEyedYoukai: Never! Mwahahahah!

Goku: Is still hiding behind Sanzo Till next time!

Sanzo: -- The torture continues **…**

A/N: Well, I hope to at least have one review! If I have at least one review I'll post another page. If I don't get a review I'll still post the next chapter! Mwahahahah!


	2. Where are We and What are We Doing Here?

What the Hell Were the Heads On!

GoldenEyedYoukai: Okay! Are you ready for the next chapter where I get to torture the Saiyuki characters..!

Hakkai: heh...heh...Golden-Sama does not own Saiyuki.

Goku: But, she still whishes she owned me...

GoldenEyedYoukai: That's right! On with the story!

Sanzo: God help me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are we and what are are we doing here?

: Past Sanzo-Ikkou:

A soft groan could be heard as red eyes shoot open, "What happened..?" He questions as he slowly sits up rubbing his aching head. "A better question would be where we are..?" Hakkai adds also sitting up. "Whatta ya mena..."Where are we..?" he asks finally taking in there surroundings. They are all in what appears to be a small room. There's a fire place in one corner. A dark wood cabinet with one door lying ajar. In the cabinet there appears to be a strange black box. A couple of feet away from the cabinet is a couch. The walls are painted in an off white cream. "I'm hungry..." Goku moans as he himself sits up. His face freezes when he looks at there surroundings. "What…where are we…?" the boy asks the now awake monk. "How should I now…!" Sanzo screams taking out his fan and waking the boy in the face. "Ow, why'd ya do that..?" the boy moans rubbing his forehead. "Come on now. No fighting. First we need to find out where we are." Hakkai chimes stopping the angry Sanzo from ending Goku's life too soon. "Ch'" the monk replies crossing his arms. He then suddenly relives that he's not wearing his usual robes. But, instead is wearing a baggy pair of faded denim jeans and a plain white tucked in T-Shirt. "Where these did come from…?" the monk asks a stress mark appearing on his head. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai all look down at there clothing. Goku is wearing dark denim cargo pants with a loose black T-Shirt with writing on the front and an outline of a white dragon on the back. Gojyo had a pain of plain straight legged jeans with a navy blue long sleeved cotton shirt. Hakkai is wearing faded jeans and a green mid length sleeved shirt. "Okay, what happened to our clothes…?" Gojyo asks whilst standing up and examining his new look. Sanzo stands up as well and jabs his hands into the pockets of his pants. A second later he pulls something out of a pocket and looks at it. "What is this..." he says while reading it. " High School…? Genyo Sanzo grade Twelve High School student age seventeen." He reads out loud. "Since when am I seventeen..." Sanzo asks crunching the ID in his hands. "And since when did you go to school…?" Gojyo asks a smirk plastering his face. "I have one to…the card thing..."Goku says looking at the card left right and center. "Hakkai says smiling. "It seems that not only has are clothes change but our ages as well." He says pointing to the now shorter and younger looking Goku. "How could we have missed that…?" the red head says whilst covering his mouth trying not to laugh and the now smaller boy. "Let's see your card Goku..." Hakkai asks. Goku reluctantly hands over the card. "It appears Goku is fourteen and in grade nine. "Why is this happening to me..?" Sanzo asks rubbing his forehead. "Well it seems that we are not where we used to be…" I suppose me and Gojyo have cards as well. "Yep, I'm sixteen and in grade eleven." Gojyo says showing his card to Hakkai. "As am I It appears we all go to this school. But, this still doesn't answer the question of why were here." "I can answer that." A voice says from behind the four. "Kannon!" Sanzo screams her name. "Are you the one behind all this!" "I wish. It seems you guys are stuck here for some time in till there's another tear. And that could take some time." Kannons looks at Sanzo and the rest of the Ikkou who look dumb struck. "What about the mission…?" Sanzo asks a stress mark appearing on his forehead. "Well, supposedly your "future" selves have been sent to Shangri La. So, they will be taking care of the mission for now. You guys will just have to live there lives instill we can fix things. "You mean we have to go to this school thing..?" Gojyo asks a smile of delight appearing on his face. "I bet there are lots of women there…" the kappa mumble to himself starting to day dream. "Yes, you have to go to this school thing. You guys will have to discover what this world is like on your own... So tata." And with that she was gone. "This is going to be fun isn't it..?" Hakkai says a smile on his face. "I wonder if the food here is good!" Goku says smiling happily. "I wonder if there are lots of women here…" Gojyo says thinking of all the possibilities. "No matter where I look it idiots as far as the eye cans see." Sanzo moans before he gives Gojyo and Goku a good whack in the head. "Urasai!"


End file.
